


Thank U

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Non AU, eu estou soft apos o making off do 1st look, fwp???, hongjoong so fica no estudio, nada pra fazer e saiu essa fic, no beta we die like fools, sem plot nenhum apenas eles se amando fofinho, seonghwa so sabe amar ele, seongjoong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Mais uma noite que Seonghwa esperava o Hongjoong chegar do estúdio sem saber que essa noite seria diferente de todas as outras.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 8





	Thank U

**Author's Note:**

> Ola pessoas, estou aqui com essa fic nova Seongjoong onde eu apenas queria escrever eles se pegando fofinho.  
> Boa leitura!

Seonghwa estava mais uma vez esperado Hongjoong chegar do estúdio. O líder passava horas trabalhando, que para Seonghwa, é mais do que um corpo humano pudesse suportar. As vezes, perdia a hora e acabava dormindo no local, então sempre avisava Seonghwa que não precisava esperar por ele acordado. Mas o mais velho não o obedecia sobre isso. Somente algumas noites o cansaço o vencia e dormia. Mas dessa vez ele escolheu maratonar um dorama enquanto esperava. 

Eram três da manhã quando se escuta o barulho da porta do dormitório. Seonghwa pensou em fingir que já estava dormindo para não parecer tão idiota por esperar todo esse tempo, mas escolheu continuar assistindo o dorama da sua cama. 

— Seonghwa-ssi! — Hongjoong comentou animado, mas com uma voz cansada — isso são horas de uma criança estar acordada? — brincou com o mais velho.  
— Eu falo o mesmo para você. — Seonghwa comentou sem tirar os olhos do celular  
— Não pode brigar comigo, hoje eu voltei para a casa. — Hongjoong fez um bico tentando chamar atenção de Seonghwa, que não tirava os olhos da tela. — Já comeu?  
— Há várias horas, Hongjoong.  
— Ótimo, deve está com fome de novo. Achei uma lanchonete 24 h, deve ser nova. — Hongjoong tirava o tênis, jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto o que ganha a atenção de seu amigo, com um olhar de reprovação. — Então, comprei frango lá e eu sei que você gosta. Vem, desce aí da cama para comer comigo.

Seonghwa desceu da cama fingindo que foi apenas arrumar o tênis que o outro garoto jogou no meio do quarto, mas, na verdade, ele não resiste nem ao frango e nem ao Hongjoong.  
— Não é difícil você guardar suas coisas no armário, sabia? — Seonghwa não escutou nenhuma resposta, apenas sentiu as mãos pequenas de Hongjoong encontrando um lugar em sua cintura, o fazendo virar para ele. Eles estavam com seus corpos próximos e o líder não conseguia parar de sorri enquanto olhava cada parte do rosto de Seonghwa.  
— Todas nossas crianças estão dormindo? — o mais velho assentiu já aceitando o cargo que o grupo deu para eles como os pais dos outros integrantes. — Então vamos comer aqui no quarto mesmo para não fazer barulho lá fora e acordar eles.  
— Aqui no quarto? Hongjoong vai sujar tudo.

Hongjoong sorriu e apertou a bochecha de Seonghwa de leve. Por mais que eles tenham um costume de se abraçar e se tocarem, esse tipo de situação sempre deixava Seonghwa arrepiado e sem jeito, como se fosse a primeira vez.  
— Eu não vou sujar nada, eu prometo. — ele entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho com o dedo do seu amigo e levou para próximo de sua boca para selar a promessa com um beijo. — Se eu sujar você pode pedir o que quiser, que eu faço. Se eu não sujar, eu peço o que eu quiser.  
— Não vem com essa, Hongjoong.  
— Vai, por favor, trato?

Seonghwa sorriu concordando, mesmo ainda contrariado por medo do que o rapper poderia escolher se ele perdesse. As mãos de Hongjoong permaneciam no seu atual lugar favorito que era a cintura do seu amigo. Ele se olharam por mais alguns segundos até Hongjoong se soltar do outro garoto e sentar no chão, puxando as sacolas para perto dele. Eles abriram devagar os refrigerantes para ninguém ouvi e riram bem baixo, parecendo dois adolescentes fugindo dos seus pais. 

— Você já pensou se debutasse em outro grupo? — Seonghwa perguntou enquanto comia.  
— Não, você são minha família, não conseguiria pensar em fazer tudo isso sem vocês.  
— Nem se fosse para ser mais famoso ou ganhar mais prêmios?  
— Qual graça teria sem Ateez? — Hongjoong deu um sorriso em direção ao mais velho — Eu lembro do rosto de cada um de vocês no nosso 1st win e aquilo foi melhor que o prêmio. Não trocaria isso por nada.  
— Nem o Wooyoung? — Seonghwa brincou.  
— Ok, é uma boa proposta. — Hongjoong riu continuando a brincadeira.  
— Você lembra mesmo?  
— Do que?  
— Da minha reação no 1st win?  
— Lógico, você atravessou o palco todo para me abraçar e ainda meteu o soco na minha cara.  
— Sem querer. — Seonghwa se defendeu.  
— É, o amor doí mesmo. — brincou.

Hongjoong terminou de comer e deitou a cabeça no colo de Seonghwa enquanto ele terminava e juntava todos os lixos em uma sacola. O mais velho pegou um papel para limpar o rosto de Hongjoong que estava um pouco sujo de molho e colocou na sacola também, fechando. Seonghwa brincava com as mechas de cabelo de Hongjoong, que fechou os olhos como resposta a esse toque.  
— Eu não trocaria nada. — Hongjoong falou ainda de olhos fechados — Eu estou vivendo meus melhores anos com vocês. Mesmo se fosse sem prêmio nenhum. Eu não sei viver mais sem vocês. Eu não sei mais viver sem você, Seonghwa. — ele disse essa última frase num tom mais baixo.  
— Eu também não, Hongjoong.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durantes alguns minutos. Hongjoong ainda ganhava carinho do mais velho quando ele voltou a falar, sem olhar para Seonghwa para não ficar com vergonha ao vê sua reação, continuando de olhos fechados.  
— Toda vez que eu volto de um dia cansativo no estúdio eu sei que tenho você para cuidar de mim aqui. Até mesmo quando você não me espera acordado, você levanta no meio da noite para ver se eu estou na cama. Não tem um dia que eu entre nesse quarto que você não me receba perguntando como eu estou e se estou bem. Seonghwa...eu não vejo mais minha vida sem você porque eu quero passar minha vida ao seu lado.

Antes que Hongjoong abrisse os olhos ou Seonghwa se arrependesse, o mais velho correu e juntou seus lábios com o do seu amigo. Ele sentia da mesma forma que o líder e vê tais palavras na boca dele que antes só permaneciam na mente covarde de Seonghwa foi uma sensação única. O beijo foi um toque delicado e prolongado que terminou com Hongjoong passando a mão nos cabelos de Seonghwa, abrindo os olhos e ganhando a visão mais linda que ele já viu. Os olhos de Seonghwa brilhavam como nunca e ele sorria, meio timidamente para seu amigo. Eles agora sorriam encostando suas testas e depositando mais alguns selinhos entre as risadas. 

— Acho que precisamos dormi. — Seonghwa comentou recebendo um gemido de reprovação vindo de Hongjoong. — Quer que eu durma com você na sua cama?

Hongjoong assentiu puxando o mais velho para a cama. Seonghwa disse algo como colocar um pijama enquanto ele jogava a sacola de sujeira no lixo mas Hongjoong não quis escutar ele, puxando com mais vontade para a cama. Seonghwa deixou o líder ganhar dessa vez, afinal ele não sujou o quarto então ele merecia o que ele quisesse.  
— Seonghwa… — Hongjoong falou baixo, quase como um sussurro próximo da boca do mais velho, agora com ambos deitados um de frente para o outro. — Me beija de novo antes da gente dormi?

Seonghwa sorriu e respondeu seu pedido tocando os dedos em seu queixo, começando um beijo leve que se aprofundava a cada instante e com um tempo longo ao qual se separaram bem depois como se tivessem esquecido de respirar.  
— Obrigado por me fazer feliz, Hongjoong. — Seonghwa o abraçou.  
— Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Seonghwa.

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar


End file.
